Gracias por completarme
by Juliworld
Summary: Sebastian cambió su manera de ver la vida, busca nuevas oportunidades. Santana cambió, dejo ir a Brittanny aunque le doliese mas que un golpe en el estomago. NINGUN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE. Tiene menciones de Klaine & Brittana.


Santana comía palomitas que habían quedado de cuando habían visto Mouling Rouse el domingo mientras pensaba como haría para arreglar una de las sillas que le había roto a Hummel por accidente, entonces fue el ruido de su celular quien interrumpió el mar de pensamientos.

-Tana, estamos en York, si quieres te ordeno un encuentro con Britt, ya sabes sigue Bram, besos Tina.- ese mensaje de Tina la había descolocado, Santana para este entonces no sabía realmente cuales eran sus sentimientos hacia Spears.

-No, no quiero cenar ni ver a Britt, la amo pero déjala ser feliz con Sam.-sin pensarlo le contesto a Tina Cohen Chang, para luego escuchar el ruido de las llaves en la puerta avisando que venía Rachel o Kurt.

-¿Hola? ¿Santana?-dijo Kurt mientras entraba por la puerta del departamento neoyorquino.

-Hola Kur...-no logró terminar la frase para darse cuenta que Kurt no estaba solo, sino que Blaine estaba detrás de él.

-Hola Blaine-dijo la latina esbozando una sonrisa más radiante que el Sol-Kurt, sin querer rompí la silla-dijo señalando una silla que se encontraba partida a la mitad causándole casi una muerte instantánea a Hummel que estaba a punto de ahorcar a Lopez cuando tocaron la puerta y ella rápidamente corrió a atender.

-Hola-se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta mientras Santana abría la misma.

Blaine y Kurt miraron estupefactos a la persona con el uniforme Warblers que se encontraba en la puerta.

-Hola ¿Sebastian?-dijo Santana con un dejo de asco.

-Santana, quiero charlar contigo, ¿me acompañas a caminar por Broadway?-luego de esas palabras, Santana bajo las miradas horrorizadas de Kurt y Blaine tomo su abrigo y bajo junto con Smythe.

Sebastian y Santana estuvieron hablando, de cómo había cambiado la manera de ser de Sebastian, de cómo Hunter había obligado a Sebastian a inyectarse para hacer trampa en las Seccionales, como había cambiado la sexualidad de ambos, Sebastian había tenido un "affaire" con una muchacha que había conocido y desde ahí miraba a las mujeres con muchísimo más cariño, Santana que realmente no sabía si mencionarle a Sebastian lo bonito que se veía con su nuevo peinado…

-Todo bonito y quiero comentarte que al final no pareces Jimmy Neutronn con ese peinado, amigo-dijo Lopez generando una pequeña risa en Smythe.

-Santana, ¿no te preguntas por qué estoy aquí?-pregunto Sebastian mientras se paraba en medio de una vereda de Manhattan.

-La verdad que sí, pero supuse que querías algo de Blaine, pero te advierto-dijo poniendo una mano sobre el pecho del Warbler-Blaine es de Kurt y Kurt es de Blaine-dijo Santana mirando a los ojos de Sebastian.

-¿Quién hablo del sexy Anderson? ¡NADIE! ¡AQUÍ LA QUE ME IMPORTAS ERES TÚ!-grito un Sebastian casi desesperado porque Santana entendiese que él había ido a buscarla.

-¿Me-me estás hablando en serio?-tartamudeo Santana mientras largaba una carcajada- cuéntate otro Suricato, conozco a los hombres como vos, buscan a una chica bonita, que humildemente pienso que soy yo, para demostrarle al mundo que los ex gays pueden reconstruir sus vidas con modelos y tener hijos perfectos.

-¿Quién te dijo esa tontería?-dijo Sebastian que había tomado asiento en el cordón de la vereda.

-Pues, el blog para lesbianas y bisexuales más conocido…-dijo Santana tomando asiento a su lado.

-Lamento que no puedas creer en un amor genuino, sin ningún interés-dijo Sebastian mientras giraba a mirar a los ojos cafés más hermosos que él creía haber visto en una mujer-un amor que corre las barreras de la sociedad que ya me ha etiquetado como 'gay', entiendo si no confías en los hombres porque lo único que hicieron en tu vida fue romperte el corazón pero te juro que mi amor y mi cariño lo que menos querrán es dejarte sola Santana y si quieres que el mundo lésbico no se entere ¿Por qué se tendría que enterar?, si quieres que diga que cuando vayamos a tomar algo a Lima Bean diga que soy tu primo ¡LO HARÉ! Solo por vos Santana-dijo Smythe mientras acariciaba el pómulo izquierdo de Lopez.

-Sebastian, sabes que nunca te había pensado diciendo eso, sos realmente súper hot y un genial criminal lanzador de Slushies con sal gruesa, siempre me llamo la atención tu poco interés con hacia el otro pero siempre me llamaste la atención…-dijo Santana mientras miraba los ojos verdes de Sebastian que estaban iluminados por la Luna dejándolos de un color verde esmeralda.

Sebastian unió sus bocas cortando ese aire frio que caracterizaba a Febrero, sus lenguas jugaban como si lucharan por saber cuál era la que inspeccionaba más la boca del otro, la nieve caía sobre sus rostros y cuando el aire se hizo necesario Santana balbuceó:-Jimmy, vamos al departamento.

* * *

Santana contó hasta tres y ingreso la llave en la cerradura, tomo aire profundamente e ingreso al departamento.

La imagen del departamento todo iluminado con velas, Blaine y Kurt besándose apasionadamente en la cocina que se veía desde la puerta, Rachel durmiendo en el sillón y ellos dos parados tomados de las manos…

-¿HOLA?- dijo Santana mientras carraspeaba su garganta para llamar la atención de los muchachos que se besaban como si no hubiera un mañana-HOLA ENAMORADOS,POR DIOS, SEBASTIAN NUNCA LLEGUEMOS A SER ASI DE DESMOTRATIVOS PORQUE SI UNA PERSONA ME ESCUPE POR TANTO CARIÑO TE CREO QUE LA COMPRENDERÉ-dijo Santana en voz alta y mirando a Sebastian.

-Ho-hola chicos-dijo Kurt mientras se arreglaba su ropa.

-Sebastian Smythe, mi nuevo novio…-exclamo Santana para luego dejar un simple beso en los labios de Sebastian.

_"Gracias por completarme"_

_"Gracias a vos"._


End file.
